


The Rehearsal

by padfootsotter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Joffrey being a dick so the usual, Modern AU, Slow Burn, angst-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: '...some people are rehearsals for the real thing.' -beau taplinSansa after years of being with Joffrey finally found the courage to leave him but the only thing is what happens next? That's what they don't tell you.  Will Sansa ever recover and find herself again? If she does, would she be able to love herself and someone else again?





	The Rehearsal

_ ‘If it hurts more than it  _

_ makes you happy _

_ then take the lesson _

_ and leave.  _

_ Listen,  _

_ it is going to be okay.  _

_ Some people are only _

_ rehearsals for the real thing.’ -Beau Taplin from ‘Worlds of You’  _

 

\-------

  
  


“You’re nothing without me!” Sansa heard Joffrey scream as she finally got the courage to haul the little luggage she had with her and ran out of the door. She briefly looked at her what she know calls her ‘saviour’. “You come back here you little bitch!” 

 

Sansa hurried her steps and finally reached the passenger door, she hastily opened it and practically jumped into the seat. The other side of the door opened and squeaked when the man sat down. 

 

“You’re fired, Dog! You hear me! You’re fucking fired, good luck trying to ever get a job in Westeros, you filthy mangy scarred mutt!” Joffrey began thumping the glass door. “I’m going to get your fucking brother to kill you, Clegane.” 

 

Without a word, Sandor opened the door effectively pushing Joffrey backed. Sandor reared his hand back and knocked the blonde boy on the floor. He turned back around to the car, sat down and started the engine. 

 

Sansa watched in the rear view mirror as Joffrey rolled around in pain, holding his face. She could practically hear his sobs and muffled threats. 

 

As soon as they were out of the Lannister estate Sandor looked at Sansa, “You okay, Little Bird?” 

 

Sansa didn’t look at Sandor nor did she answer, all she did was wrap the coat she had around her body tighter and leaned closer to the door. 

 

“We’ll get you home soon.” 

 

Sansa closed her eyes,  _ home,  _ what a funny word. Since she turned thirteen and met Joffrey all she ever wanted to was leave her home that had her family in it and move down South so she could be with Joffrey. Sansa shook her head, gods she was an idiot back then -thinking that Joffrey was her soulmate. Opening her eyes and watched as the city lights slowly diminish as they started reaching the border, she decided to close her eyes and get some rest before she could though, she looked towards Sandor. 

 

“Thank you,” she whispered. “For saving me.” 

 

Sandor briefly looked at her, “Needed to save myself as well, Little Bird.” 

 

A small smile appeared on her face, and the next thing she knew she was closing her eyes and dreaming a dreamless sleep. 

 

\----

 

A rough hand shaking her shoulder woke Sansa up. Rubbing her eyes harder than she should, she looked at the offender fearing for the worse. When she came to the familiar face of Sandor, she relaxed a bit. 

 

“You’re home, Little Bird.” 

 

Sansa looked behind the tall man and took in the familiar structure of her family house. She felt a sense of serenity and belonging as she took in familiar surroundings, the little gnomes in their front garden that her Father insisted being there. 

 

The front door opened and Catelyn Stark walked out, she looked at the car parked in front of her house, where a tall man was in front of the passenger door. When he moved, she saw Sansa who looked worse than she’s ever seen her daughter. 

 

“Sansa?” Her mother called out. 

 

Sansa heard her mother’s voice and used what little energy she had left and ran towards her. “Mum!” When she had her mothers arms around her, she felt the barricade and the walls she’s put up fall down, finally letting the tears she’s been holding back for so long to come rushing forth. 

 

“Cat? Are you alright? I thought I heard Sansa?” Ned walked out, confused as ever. He looked down at the scene in front of him, where both his wife and his daughter were on the floor. Ned looked at the car, where a familiar man stood. 

 

Sandor began walking to Ned, Sansa’s bag in his hand. “It’s best if she tells you what happened. It’s her story to tell.” He handed over the bag and started walking away. 

 

Before he could, Ned called out, “Thank you.” He didn’t know what he was thankful for but he just knew that he had to thank Sandor for something. Sandor nodded, got into his car and left. Ned walked back to where Cat and Sansa were still sitting, “Let’s go inside before both of you get a cold.”  

 

\----

Ned watched as Sansa held her mother’s hand tighter than he’s ever seen. He looked at tears on his daughter’s face, clenching his fist everytime she tried recalled the horrible detail that the Baratheon boy put her through. Various scenarios went through his mind, each ending a horrible and violent death for the boy. 

 

He was so stupid when he let her go South to live with them. He was so stupid that he allowed himself to think that she would be safe even when everything in his gut said that it was a horrible idea. He was going to strangle that boy and then he was going to strange his best friend. Robert promised him that his little girl would be safe. 

 

Ned stood up when Sansa finished talking, he pulled his little girl up who was not so little anymore and pulled her into one of the tightest embrace that he could muster. He hoped that Sansa could feel all the love he had for her, the promise that nothing would ever harm her again. 

 

\---

 

Sansa walked up to her old room, her bag still downstairs. It would probably never come up with her, everything in that bag was tainted. She looked down at her clothes and felt constricted. She hurriedly ripped the shirt from her body and ran towards her bathroom. 

 

She turned on the shower, allowing the hot water encase her, the steam enveloping her into safety. Sansa leaned against the wall, hand clutched to her chest and then she began to sob. Images played in her mind like the old films that she used to watch and instead of bringing her joy it caused her pain. She began to remember everything that happened to her. The humiliation, the abuse that she suffered from the hands of Joffrey. Her sobs grew louder and louder. 

 

The running water did a great job of muffling her sobs but it wasn’t loud enough that when Arya passed she couldn’t ignore her sister crying. Arya without so much a though barged into the room and then into the bathroom. Her heart constricted as she saw her sister laying on the floor, clutching her head  in her hands. 

 

“I’m going to fucking kill him,” Arya promised quietly as she knelt down and pulled Sansa to her. “It’s me, it’s alright.” She wiped Sansa’s hair away from her face, “No one’s going to hurt you anymore. I promise.” Arya reached up and switched off the water, still they never moved from their spot. 

 

\---

It took weeks for Sansa to ever really feel like herself again. That’s the thing, she assumed, that when it’s a person you loved who constantly berated you it takes more out of you than a passing stranger.

 

Sansa looked outside and saw the sunlight peeking through the trees, she gathered her blankets up to her face, relishing in the warmth. She fluttered her eyes around the room, looking at the pictures that she once looked at everyday. A small smile appeared on her face as she recalled her childhood memories.

 

Her family had been great for her for the past months. Helping her but leaving her at the same time, allowing her to reacquaint with the part of herself that she was forced to push away. She was able to do things that she loved. 

 

Suddenly feeling a burst of energy, Sansa pushed her blanket off and walked to her closet, fetching a new pair of pyjamas. Once she changed her clothes, she walked down the stairs ready to greet her family. When she walked into the kitchen she heard Arya’s and her father’s voices, but there was one that she didn’t recognise. 

 

Pushing the door, Sansa walked in and was greeted with the smell of lemoncakes. Her stomach growled in want which caused everyone to look up from what they were doing and focused on her. Sansa could feel her cheeks heat and looked at the floor. As her gaze dropped to the floor, she just missed the silhouette of a man walking out of the back door. 

  
  


“Hey Sans,” Arya greeted. Sansa quickly muttered a greeting and moved towards the table. She gave Arya a one side hug and finally gathered the courage to look at the other people around the room. 

 

Her father gave her a small reassuring smile and continued eating his breakfast. “I have to go to the markets with your mother today, do you need anything?” 

 

“No, thank you,” Sansa replied, taking a seat next to her sister. “Are you going now?” 

 

Ned nodded, “Your sister’s going down to the Forest with Gendry, do you want to join them?” 

 

Sansa looked at her sister who had a look on her face, she smiled, leaving the silence longer. Finally, Sansa answered. “I think I’m just going to stay at home today, maybe bake something or paint.” A sigh of relief came from Arya, which caused a giggle from Sansa. 

  
  
  


Once her father, mother and sister left, Sansa sat down with a cup of tea in front of her. She looked around at the small kitchen, memories were hidden in every small nook and cranny of this kitchen. She sipped on her tea and enjoyed the taste on her tongue. 

 

When she finished, she placed it in the sink and moved towards the fridge. Looking through the ingredients, she picked up some eggs and bacon. Heating up the fryer, she began to crack the eggs and scramble them. 

 

Placing the bacon in the pan it began to sizzle and spit fat, “Fuck,” Sansa managed to dodge a piece. With the sizzling overtaking the once silent kitchen she didn’t hear the back door open. Only when it shut did she look back. 

 

A man stood there with a curly head of black mess, she ran her eyes down his clothes which were all muddied, along with his face. “Oh fuck,” she spat out as a piece of flying oil hit her on the back of the neck. She turned around and lowered the heat. 

 

Sansa looked back at the man who just starting at her with a small smile on her face. He moved forward, “I’m Jon,” the man greeted. “I’m your family’s gardener.” 

 

“I’m Sansa,” she introduced herself, her right hand out intending to shake his. Only when he looked at what was in her hand did she remember that she was still holding the spatula. 

 

Just as she was about to apologise Jon cracked a small smile. “I know.” She looked at him, for some strange reason she wanted to beam at him. There was a presence about Jon that she’s never felt before, she felt calm around him. She found that she like being around him, she searched his face and found that she liked it as well. 

 

“Want some breakfast? I think I might have made too much,” she gestured to the now many broken egg shells. 

 

Jon looked at Sansa, “That would be nice. I’ll just freshen up and then I’ll help you.” 

 

Sansa watched as Jon washed his hands, a particular part of herself felt at home with Jon even though she just met him. A part of her finally felt at peace. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all i'm back. let me know if you like it. also try and find out which relationship crossover i did -brownie points to you if you do.


End file.
